heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Wild's random coding
Take me through the night Fall into the dark side We don't need the light We'll live on the dark side |-|Main info= Trivia *Diamond lies that she's infertile *She nearly never uses her magic *A Gryffindor bean *Her mother has got two cats-lynx hybrids and one wolf. She owns them too. *Hates dragonets aged from 2 to 4 *Loves newborn dragonets and animals. When she sees one, she squeaks "Fetus! Awwwww." *Related very distantly to Queen Diamond from canon, and she's proud of it *She beloved eating fishes and sea birds. Other meat she'll never touch. *Can eat fruits too *Diamond sometimes wear a necklace made from three blue yarns, pinned up with big, rhombe-shaped blue crystal, with feather hanging on it. She made it, but feather gave her Firefly. *She never had lots of friends - ones who she liked were her schoolmates. *Hates pranks/being pranked *Nearly killed two dragons without using animus magic *Enchanted herself to make her wings covered in feathers when she says "Avial" **No one knows why she did it *She has got little triangle mark behind her arm *Knows a lot about animals *When she was younger, she was nearly always ill *Works at starmap of Pyrrhia *She was plump and had glasses when she was three or four, but enchanted herself to be taller and sleeker |-|Other info= Intro This character belongs to me. Don't touch her please. Coding done by me. diamond �� she/her �� artist/explorer �� bi �� virgo Apperance Personality History Apperance |-|thing= Gallery beep |-|thing2= Relationships Family ---- Blizzard - Her mother. She's a silver IceWing with turquoise stripes across the body. She dearly loves her mother, but sometimes they argue. Sturgeon - Her father. He is a white SeaWing with blue fish symbol on arm and with blue-green bioluminescent stripes. She loves him, but usually irriates Diamond. Snowcover - Her uncle from mother's side. He's a clearly white IceWing with silverish tint to his spikes. Diamond likes him, but sometimes irriates her with his strange jokes. Merlot - Her aunt, mate of Snowcover. She's a dark maroon SkyWing with a lot of jewelry and material wraps. Hybrid really hates her, she thinks that she's stupid, empty and selfish. Peak - Her younger cousin. He's a white SkyWing-IceWing hybrid with pale orange and cornflower tints. She really likes him, and they have close friendship bond. Surely, they have small spats, but it doesn't change their bond. Rose - Her older cousin, sister of Peak. She's a very pale pink SkyWing-IceWing hybrid with maroon-tipped spikes and pink wings. They like each other, but it's not very strong relationship. Javelin - Her cousin, she doesn't remember that he's younger or older than her. He's a very thin brownish-red SeaWing with pale blue glowing stripes. Their relationship is unknown, and they didn't meet around five years. Trout - Her uncle from father's side, father of Javelin. He's a weak-looking, pale greenish-gray SeaWing with vibrant blue accents. Their relationship is unknown. Fire Goby - Trout's mate, mother of Javelin. She's a bright reddish-orange SeaWing with pale yellow stripes all over her body. Their relationship is unknown. Others ---- Dreamrealm - Diamond likes the hybrid. Thinks that she's very interesing and calm. Positive Firefly - Sea/Ice thonk that this Hive/Night/Silk tribid was poor. She was her clawmate. She at first glance hated her, but this was been false. She had a strong crush on Firefly... Positive Ginger - Diamond was with the Ginger in the same winglet. She thinked that Clay's son is sweet but nervous. Neutral Hebd - Cold green LeafWing liked each other with Diamond. Neutral Snake '''- Hybrid likes her. Thinks that she's interesing with her non-changing scales. '''Positive Atlas '''- Blue dragoness thinks her arrases are amazing. '''Neutral Selenite - Diamond tolerates Firefly's mate, but is a bit jealous about him. Neutral Cougar - She liked the humor and braveness of dark female SandWing, and they were clawmates, alongside with Firefly. Positive Firmoss - She hated him so much. He's now dead, but Diamond can't forget about him. Negative Chinstrap - Hybrid hates this dunnish-white IceWing and wants to kill him with anvil. Negative Lone Raven - Hybrid thinks that she's tiringly irriating, but she sees her real humor and tries to be kind for her. Neutral Hailfall - She met this synthetic IceWing, and talked with them. She thinks that they're really strange, but loves how they sculptre in ice. Neutral Category:Coded pages